


Garden of Sorrow ((Izuru X Nagito One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: The Remnants Of Despair have taken over, forcing the Ultimate Hope and his biggest fanboy into hiding. But how long will that last?♚[© 2018 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Garden of Sorrow ((Izuru X Nagito One Shot))

A simple sound, a silent pain.

Dark eyes locked onto the liquid dripping from his finger. His eyebrows furrowed in irritation, and lips curved into a frown. The scarlet stained the floor as it streamed off him. 

The male released his grip on the object that caused it, sending a rose falling to the ground as another drop hit the petals. This pain didn't interest him, it was ever so boring, unnecessary, plain, it was so boring in fact, it hurt. He let out a sigh and wiped his thumb over his finger as the bleeding began to slow down. 

It was at that moment a face came into distance. It brought him no interest, he didn't even raise his head to look at them, already knowing who it was. "I thought I'd find you out here." A boy muttered, lowering himself down to a kneel as he came closer. "I'm sorry to disturb but you have a visitor. Would you like to see them?" The boy tilt his head.

"No." He closed his eyes. "In fact, I don't want to see you either. Why don't you just die?" He muttered, looking to his lap. His long hair waved in the gentle wind, and the boy simply smiled. "I can't do that yet. Not when I still have to give my life to a greater hope." He stopped himself and blinked, eyes catching the bleeding cut. "You're injured, Izuru. Should I get the first AID kit?"

"Get Junko out of here while you're at it." He looked away, uninterested. He already knew who the visitor was so why bother? He kept this boy around for convenience but Junko was a pest. His name was Nagito Komaeda, the most annoying hope fanboy he'd ever met, but at least he was loyal. Izuru was the Ultimate hope, so Nagito followed him around like a puppy, obeying everything he was told. Predictable, uninteresting, boring, but useful. 

How did they meet again? As he thought back to it, it hadn't been on good terms. They had fought over who's luck was stronger, since Nagito was the Ultimate Lucky Student. Izuru on the other hand was special; he might have been considered talent itself. Every known talent, strength, intelligence, and of course, luck. The more he thought, the more bored he became. The look in Nagito's eyes when he discovered Izuru was the ultimate hope, that would most likely never be matched. What was it? Admiration? Fascination? His face was twisted with all sorts of emotions at the moment. 

Izuru hadn't really wanted anything to do with Nagito but their paths had been pushed together now they were trapped. The world had gone to hell and people were after Izuru. Most specifically, the remnants of despair. Junko ruled the world now. Her, that bear, and the remnants. Being the Ultimate Hope, Izuru was a target, and so was Nagito, the biggest hope fanboy. The odd thing was when they decided to go into hiding together, Junko found them not long after but didn't make a move. 

Nagito returned with the First AID Kit and sat on the bench beside him. Without being asked, Izuru raised his hand and let Nagito take it slowly. His movements were so gentle and kind as he began to bandage the cut, it was as if he felt he Ultimate Hope would shatter. In a way, he did. Nagito was honored to even be in the presence of such an amazing human, and to serve him like this, it was like icing on the cake. They both agreed to run and hide in the garden for now but Nagito feared how long it would last. He was sure Izuru would be able to beat the remnants no problem but when asked, Izuru only claimed it wasn't time yet. Nagito finished up and closed the kit, setting it off to the side and releasing a sigh. "Junko said she'd be back." He notified Izuru and fell silent. The male lowered his head, utterly bored it hurt. "As always." His ruby red eyes seemed to flash. 

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Nagito stood again and await an order. Izuru flicked his eyes up for only a moment before returning to the ground. "Perhaps. Find me some entertainment. You're boring me." His voice came out as if it was a whisper. Nagito nodded but had to think. Was there really something he could bring to someone so... Amazing? Therr was only so much in the garden, but the servant strode away anyway to look. B

He scavenged the rose pathway, carefully running his fingers along the plants as he did. They grew strong and colorful, as if the apocalyptic world outside was nonexistent. The garden was inside a large greenhouse, protected from the dangerous air. The overgrowth seemed to be growing thicker, and Nagito only felt defeated as he slowly returned to the waiting Izuru and kneeled before him. "I'm sorry, there wasn't anything. I'm still useless garbage, aren't I? Do with me what you will." Nagito frowned, feeling completely rejected for failing someone he admired so much. A silence fell among them as Izuru stared the boy down. After a long moment, he stood up. "You are, aren't you? Worthless trash. But you'll do." 

Before Nagito could ask, his shirt was grabbed and he was dragged to his feet to meet the irriated scarlet eyes. "Why should I keep you around if you're unable to perform a simple task?"

"I-I'm sorry." He tried to look away. "Are you going to hurt me?" He wondered quietly. Instead of replying, Izuru slowly get go and crossed his arms, looking over Nagito's features. His cream colored hair was wild and untamed, as if he didn't really care about it. He was shorter than Izuru, but not by much. With a thin body and a chain locked around his neck. Nagito claimed it was from his last owners, and was never removed, leaving him stuck with the accessory. Though, Izuru hasn't bothered trying. In all, Nagito looked boring, he sounded boring, even his movements were painfully boring and predictable. He obeyed every order, except for this one. "You don't interest me at all." Izuru muttered, moving to grab Nagito's chin and force the boy to look back. He held no resistance, but his eyes were full of confusion. With his other arm, he wrapped it around Nagito's waist, making his cheeks heat up. 

The Ultimate Hope leaned close, close enough to feel the heavy breathing Nagito was trying to contain. Even this was predictable. Before their lips touched, Izuru released him and took a step back. "Go try again." He ordered, sitting back down. Nagito was still left in a confused daze, and quietly backed away to continue looking. 

Days passed, then weeks. It didn't seem possible, but the world outside was slowly getting worse. Junko kept coming back, but only for her own amusement. One day, she just stopped coming and they assumed the worst. Junko was the Ultimate Despair, their greatest enemy. Nagito didn't want to admit it but all he wanted was for her to drop dead. Despite Izuru's dark appearance and scary attitude, he never wished for her death but if it happened, it couldn't be helped. There was no point in being sad. It wouldn't bring the dead back. The silence in the garden was honestly a little worrisome. Nagito decided to watch from a distance. All Izuru did was sit on the bench and stare at the roses. He barely ate, and he slept in the same position. If he watched carefully, Nagito could see an emotion in his eyes that Izuru tried to otherwise hide. One of sadness or loneliness. What was it he was mourning? Junko? Or the world? Nagito inhaled slowly and began to make his way over. Izuru's eyes didn't move, but his eyebrows lowered, telling Nagito his presence was known. He had to take a deep breath before speaking. "Are you alright? I could make you something to eat, but I can't promise it will be any good, I'm afraid."

There was no reply. Nagito wait another minute and tilt his head. "You seem out of it." He reached out and ever so carefully, brushed aside Izuru's long hair from his face. The Ultimate Hope blinked, snapping to reality and shot out, grabbing Nagito's wrist without hesitation. "I didn't say you could touch me." He frowned, squeezing tighter. Nagito's face twisted in pain but he refrained from speaking. A couple seconds passed and his hand was released. "I'm not hungry. Don't bother."

With that, Nagito nod and began to back away when Izuru spoke again. "Stay here. It's less boring I suppose." His eyes returned to the roses. Nagito's heart skipped a beat and he hurried to sit down, almost unable to believe he had been invited to sit beside someone so amazing. Scared he would be sent off, Nagito did his best to be quiet, even trying to hold his breath until it hurt his lungs. The two lost track of time while they shared the view together. The greenhouse slowly began to grow dark as nightfall came. Nagito rose his head to look at the stars as they began to come out, twinkling like fireflies. From the corner of his eye, he saw Izuru follow his movements and for a split second, the stars reflected off the male's red eyes. He found himself staring, admiring someone he once had fought with. Beneath the stars, Nagito could only think of one word to describe it. Beautiful. 

Izuru knew he was being watched, but didn't care much. In fact, he was sure he knew Nagito's feelings towards him without Nagito even understanding them first. That kind of perception is something he was good at, along with everything else. Izuru tore his eyes away from the sky to glance in Nagito's direction. The two shared eye contact before Nagito dropped his head to the ground. "You sleep on the dirt, do you not?" Izuru wondered, narrowing his eyes. There was a pause before Nagito nodded and Izuru sighed. "Figures. Take the bench tonight. I don't plan on sleeping."

Nagito opened his mouth to argue but couldn't find his words. Izuru stood, making his way to the doors of the greenhouse. Nagito watched him leave, looking around the bench before lowering himself to lay down. When he closed his eyes, memories flashed across his mind. Who was Izuru Kamakura? A human that was made, not born, in a sense. Nagito had seen Izuru before he became who he was. They had spoken, they had worked together. Izuru Kamakura, Hajime Hinata. They were separate beings in a single body.

Izuru pushed open the greenhouse doors, instantly feeling the burning air, filled with smoke. Even still, he didn't intend to enter again yet. Alert and silent, Izuru listened all around himself and finally spot the one that had brought him outside in the first place. A dark figure, golden eyes shining against the darkness. A grin curled onto their lips as they came close. "It's been a while. How long did you honestly expect to hide?"

"Are you going to fight me?" Izuru shoved his hands in his pockets, sighing. The stranger quickly shook their head. "Me? Not a chance. I know who you are, and I know it'll be over in moments. No, but the other remnants will love to hear about you." He chuckled. "Can you take an army?"

"A threat. How boring." Izuru turned away, ready to go back inside when the stranger called out again. "Isn't that hope psycho with you? Are you going to try and run and leave him behind? He'll just hold you back, you know. The army is despair is coming tomorrow. So what will you do?"

Izuru paused, still as a statue, then swung open the door. The stranger laughed, calling after one last time. "You can't run if you want to protect him! We will have your head or his!"

Nagito felt warm, completely safe for a long time. He felt his body slowly pulled out of sleep and slowly opened his eyes to a face above him. His heart began to race, and he pulled away, touching his lips softly. "K-Kamakura you..."

"I did what I had too. You're so predictable." Izuru stood. "Don't think too much into it. We need to leave." He turned his back, looking around the greenhouse. Nagito pressed his lips together, still feeling the warm presence. He couldn't wrap his head around the act. He was worthless, garbage, compared to Izuru Kamakura, Nagito barely even existed. "Leave... Why?" This place was safe, right?

The Ultimate Hope released an annoyed sigh. "Must I explain everything? The Remnants of Despair found us. We leave now, or we're dead."

"Where shall we go then?" Nagito pulled himself to his feet just as Izuru turned back around and reached out, running his hand over Nagito's stomach, catching him by surprise. "What are yo-you-?"

"Be quiet." He frowned. "You're thin." Izuru looked away. "Weak... Of course. You wouldn't be able to keep up. I guess there's no choice." The male crossed his arms. "You're a nuisance but useful. I don't plan to leave you behind." He gave a look to Nagito once more then crowned to he knees before hin. Nagito's eyes went wide and he had to take a step back. In his eyes, the object of his affection, the Ultimate Hope, was before him like a prince. A prince bowing to lowly trash shouldn't happen, but he would be lying if he said it didn't excite him. "Predictable." Izuru muttered. "Stop wasting time. I'll carry you, so hurry up."

Swallowing with fear, Nagito carefully wrapped his arms around Izuru's neck and nod that he was ready. Nagito often scavenged for food, and almost never kept it for himself unless Izuru didn't eat, or there was leftovers. That caused him to become dangerously thin and weak, making extra trouble now. 

Izuru carried the boy on his back as he exit the doors into the destroyed world. Without a clue where to go, he just started walking. Nagito tightened his grip, breathing in the Ultimate's scent. He smiled to himself and buried his face in Izuru's neck. "Where are we going to go?" Nagito wondered quietly, earning a sigh from Izuru. "How would I know? The world has gone to the dogs. Wherever there's shelter away from here." 

"Oh." Nagito replied with a whisper. "Thank you."

The male hummed curiously. Thank you? For what? Nagito was coming because Izuru was going to continue using him, not because he actually cared. Nagito's smile widened. "I love you."

Izuru clicked his tongue, not replying to that. It was obvious Nagito did, but he wasn't expecting to actually hear those words for the first time. Perhaps this boy wasn't as boring as he thought. 

He walked for a long time, step after step, carrying the weight on his back. Nagito fell asleep at one point and Izuru had to stop to use his arms to carry the boy, making it a little easier. The sun began to rise and Izuru could only think about the greenhouse. Is the remnants on their way there now? Are they wondering where he went, or trying to track them? Finally, his search came to an end when a large warehouse came into view. Kicking open the doors, Izuru examined the empty area. It still appeared to be in good shape, and mostly empty besides the boxes left behind. He carefully set Nagito down and pulled off his jacket to put over the small male. "Bothersome." He muttered to himself and began to look through the boxes. When he awoke, he was going to make Nagito eat if he had to be forced. It turned out the warehouse was a large storage room for a soup factory, and most cans were left behind because they couldn't be opened, but everything else had been cleared out. Izuru grabbed one of the cans and began to squeeze. The tin cracked and bent, starting to open the top. When it was forced open enough, he shoved his fingers under the lid and tore the rest off. Perfect timing as well as Nagito pulled himself up and looked around, appearing a little dazed. "Eat." Izuru held the soup out, giving the order. Nagito looked to his lap. "I-I shouldn't. You need it more than I do." He gave an awkward chuckle but Izuru only shook his head and held it out again. Nagito knew he was defeated and sighed, taking the can for himself. While Nagito ate, Izuru made his way to the box and grabbed one of his own, repeating the process of opening it. 

He took a seat beside the teenage boy and drank the cold soup. It wasn't tasty, but it was filling. Nagito finished and set the can to the side, pulling the jacket over himself more. "I don't understand why you helped me. If you left me behind, the remnants probably would have stopped hunting you. I'm just garbage. You should have used me to save yourself." He tilt his head. "Nobody would have missed me-"

"Shut up." Izuru tossed his can to the side. "That talk... It's so annoying. I didn't take you because I was saving your pathetic ass." His red eyes flashed. "It's because you're still useful to me."

There was a pause as Nagito registered those words, then began to tear up. "I-Izuru... I'm so honored." He quickly wiped his eyes before his tears fall. "If you'll let me, may I please... Kiss you?" His voice got quieter. Izuru frowned a little and turned his head away. "Do what you will."

The darkness of the warehouse hid Nagito's fear as he pulled himself to his knees, excited and worried at the same time. He closed his eyes and set his hands on Izuru's shoulders. Naguto had to prepare himself, but after a minute of waiting, the Ultimate Hope grew annoyed and grabbed Nagito's shirt, pulling him close until their lips connected. Neither of them knew how long it lasted but Nagito didn't want it to end. The embodiment of hope was in his arms, and he wanted to stay that way forever. 

For now, they were safe and hidden, and maybe when the world starts to repair, they would be able to enter it once more. But for now, this was fine, and they had each other. Izuru was the first to pull back, wiping his lips but keeping Nagito in his arms. "You bore me so much." He muttered, just loud enough to be heard.


End file.
